One Day More
thumb One Day More es la canción final del Acto 1 del musical Los miserables. Está ambientando a las puertas de la rebelión de París de 1832; cuando Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, su esposa y Gavroche cantan sobre lo que se espera de ellos el día que vendrá. La canción es conocida como Le Grand Jour en la versión original en francés,Sale el Sol en la española, Morgen schön en la alemana y Nog Eén Dag en la holandesa. Letra Valjean: One day more! Another day, another destiny. This never-ending road to Calvary; These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time. One day more! Marius: I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted? Valjean: One day more. Marius y Cosette: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away And yet with you, my world has started! Éponine: One more day all on my own. Marius y Cosette: Will we ever meet again? Éponine: One more day with him not caring. Marius y Cosette: I was born to be with you. Éponine: What a life I might have known. Marius y Cosette: And I swear I will be true! Éponine: But he never saw me there! Enjolras: One more day before the storm! Marius: Do I follow where she goes? Enjolras: At the barricades of freedom. Marius: Shall I join my brothers there? Enjolras: When our ranks begin to form Marius: Do I stay; and do I dare? Enjolras: Will you take your place with me? Todos: The time is now, the day is here! Valjean: One day more! Javert: One more day to revolution, We will nip it in the bud! I will join these little schoolboys They will wet themselves with blood! Valjean: One day more! Monsieur y Madame Thénardier: Watch 'em run amuck, Catch 'em as they fall, Never know your luck When there's a free for all, Here a little `dip' There a little `touch' Most of them are goners So they won't miss much! Dos grupos de estudiantes: One day to a new beginning Every man will be a king There's a new world to be won Raise the flag of freedom high! Every man will be a king There's a new world for the winning Todos: Do you hear the people sing? Marius: My place is here, I fight with you! Valjean: One day more! Marius y Cosette: I did not live until today. Éponine: One more day all on my own! Marius y Cosette: How can I live when we are parted? Javert (superponiéndose): I will join these people's heroes I will follow where they go I will learn their little Secrets, I will know the things they know. Valjean: One day more! Marius y Cosette: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away Éponine: What a life I might have known! Marius y Cosette: And yet with you my world has started Javert (superponiéndose): One more day to revolution We will nip it in the bud We'll be ready for these schoolboys Monsieur y Madame Thénardier (superponiéndose): Watch 'em run amok Catch 'em as they fall Never know your luck When there's a free-for-all! Valjean: Tomorrow we'll be far away, Tomorrow is the judgement day Todos: Tomorrow we'll discover What our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn One more day One day more! Categoría:Canciones de Jean Valjean Categoría:canciones de Marius Categoría:Canciones de Cosette Categoría:canciones de Éponine Categoría:canciones de Enjolras Categoría:Canciones de Javert Categoría:canciones de Monsieur Thénardier Categoría:canciones de Madame Thénardier